A Night She Won't Forget
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: First: Disclaimer on Pic. Belongs to ApproveSport. Second: What do you get when you add Three Hot to Death DragonSlayers and One Celestial Bodacious Blonde Wizard and her empty apartment? One night she won't ever forget. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**So this might be sucky since it's my first time trying to actually write one of these. I just wanted to kinda dedicate this to one of my favorite authors on this site; Leoslady. **

**Summary: Three hot Dragonslayers+ One bodacious Celestial Spirit Mage+ one empty apartment= One night that our precious Lucy will never forget!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I cried out as I felt a warm pair of lips wrap themselves around my nipple; his mouth suckling like a newborn babe, causing me to arch my back as pleasure over took me. A second hungry mouth covered mine, swallowing my moans and groans of desire as he deepened the kiss, languidly drawing out the caress. And then, a third pair started trailing down my stomach, leaving burning, wet kisses in their wake; they came closer and closer to my dripping center of need, nipping the insides of my thighs punishingly before soothing the bite marks.

So, I guess I should tell you how I came to be in this predicament, huh.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Finally, I was done with my mission; all I want to do now is take a hot bath and sleep peacefully. I took out my house keys as I climbed the stairs to my apartment, groaning slightly as my stiff muscles screamed their protest. Putting the key into the lock, I opened the door to my apartment only to see three familiar Dragonslayers lounging in my Living room.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked walking into my apartment, not even looking at the three of them as I set my suitcase on my bed in the next room.

"We just came over to see you Luce," Natsu said, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I just sighed and detached from him.

"Don't destroy anything and don't fight each other. I'm going to go and take a bath so don't come in." I said sternly, making sure I said it loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Don't worry Blondie. I'll keep them in check," Laxus said, giving me a seductive smirk that made me blush lightly.

"Thanks, Laxus." I said, grabbing my towel and walking into the bathroom to start the hot water.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"So we've all come to an agreement then?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms over his large chest as he eyed the two in front of him. There was an alternate reason to why they came here. The reason was that they were all in love with Lucy, but instead of doing the normal fight to the death, the three of them had come to an agreement that they would share.

"I'm willing enough, but if you guys hurt her I won't hesitate to beat you down to oblivion." Natsu said, internal fire lighting up his eyes.

"Gihi! Let's go get our Bunny," Gajeel said, smirking to the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

When I was done with my bath, I quickly wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom, going straight to my dresser.

"You know, Lucy," Laxus said from behind me. "You really shouldn't walk around your apartment in nothing but a towel when there are three other men here." His low voice, that low baritone of vocalization, was filled with so much desire that it sent streaks of lust through my body. Slowly but surely I turned around, only to find them looking at me with rapt interest; I swallowed trying to calm down my nerves.

"I-i'm sorry," I stuttered, cursing myself inwardly for apologizing, seeing as this was my house and they were the 'guests'.

"You don't need to apologize, Luce." Natsu began, looking me up and down with keen onyx eyes. "Actually, I think that you should stay like this," I flushed red as embarrassment filled me. _Was this really my idiot of a best friend? _Right now, it seemed as though they were all filled to the brim with a carnal, animalistic desire.

"Though, it would be better if she wasn't wearing it at all," Gajeel rumbled, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest as he smirk, running his tongue over his fangs dangerously.

"Why are you guys saying these things?" I asked them, looking down at the ground. I heard soft footsteps come towards me, but refused to look at him, even when his hot hand grabbed my chin and brought my face up and close to him.

"Because Lucy," Natsu began, wrapping his arm around my waist. "We love you." With that his lips pressed against mine, making me freeze up. But that didn't stop him; he just continued to kiss me, moving his soft lips against mine until I was kissing him back. His tongue parted my lips and he delved into my mouth, swirling around my own, making patterns on my palate; his kiss was hot and passionate, a lot like his fighting, but at the same time it was gentle and filled with his love.

Suddenly, I was being pulled away from Natsu and I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but groaned when I met Laxus'; it was as if a he jolted me with his lightening, my body lighting up at the touch as pleasure rippled through me like a stone hitting water. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing me tightly against his deliciously hard chest as he kissed me deeper than Natsu did. Speaking of Natsu, when Laxus had pulled me away from him, he kissed down my neck; nipping at my pulse punishingly, before soothing it. I felt rough hands trail down my towel covered sides, before moving in front of me and ripping the cloth off of me.

I cried out, ripping my mouth from the blonde dragon slayers, as I felt Natsu's warm lips wrap around my nipple; his devastating mouth suckling at it like a newborn babe, making me arch into Laxus as pleasure over took me. I felt Laxus' hungry mouth cover mine, swallowing my moans and groans of desire as he parted my lips, languidly drawing out the caress. And then, Gajeel's lips traveled down my stomach leaving burning, wet kisses in his wake; he came closer and closer to my dripping center of need, nipping my insides of my thighs with his fangs, much like Natsu with my neck.


End file.
